


Want You

by steviemarie



Series: Jean x Reader; Roommate!AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's a little more apprehensive about your relationship upgrade than you'd expected...</p><p>[modern!au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You

**Author's Note:**

> idek if this counts as explicit.

“Jean?” You’ve just arrived home from work and your roommate is not replying and not in the kitchen, you were sure he’d be home by now. Well, you say roommate but… things have definitely changed between yourself and Jean. Afterall, a few days ago you’d come home to find him freaking out about where you’d been and it had led to the two of you admitting that you had feelings for each other. Since then he’d kind of forgotten how to sleep in his own bed, clambering in with you every night since, whether you invited him or not. 

 

Obviously it didn’t bother you, because you were more than happy to have been girlfriended by Jean and you loved getting him alone because you had wonderful long talks about life and the future in general. And of course the make out sessions that happened when you’d ran out of things to talk about were pretty wonderful too. There was no better feeling than Jean’s lips against yours as he stroked your cheek and whispered how beautiful you were. 

 

You could handle that, you could deal with that. What you had an issue with, however, was the way that when things seemed to move a little further than making out… well… Jean would freeze up. Yes, Jean, your handsome, cocky Jean would yawn and tell you he was tired and roll over to go to sleep. And you didn’t understand why. And it was kind of driving you nuts, because you more than wanted to consummate your relationship.

 

Part of you wondered if it was your fault, because that was certainly where it was heading that first night after you had admitted that you had feelings for each other. But… you’d been exhausted and you’d fallen asleep. Which was awful and you were lucky Jean was still into your after that, but for some reason he’d found it adorable. Maybe that’s why he was so turned off at the idea of actually having sex with you. You needed it to happen so though, before you lost your mind.

 

You pushed open the door to the living room, expecting Jean to be in there playing video games or something, but… nope. You guessed he wasn’t home yet. That sucked, you’d missed his face all day after all. With a stretch and a yawn, you padded down the hall and pushed open the door to your room, so you could get changed out of your work clothes and start dinner or something from when he did get home. 

 

But.

 

Oh.

 

Well, you’d found Jean, because there he was, lying on your bed in just a pair of boxers, fast asleep. A towel lay on the floor by your bed, abandoned so obviously Jean had gotten home and showered and came into your room looking for clothes or whatever and had… fallen asleep? Well then. You crept quietly further into the room, so that you wouldn’t disturb your boyfriend. You planned to wake him with a kiss, but before you were halfway to the bed, he let out a groan and the word _____ fell from his lips. 

 

His eyes didn’t open however. You stared at him for a long minute thinking that he was about to open his eyes, that you had woken him up or something, but he didn’t, he did however, gasp your name again. Was he… was he dreaming about you? Well then, waking him up was going to be real fun, wasn’t it? 

 

You kicked off your shoes and clambered up onto the bed next to him, half expecting him to wake up, but he didn’t so much as stir. You took a minute to stare down at Jean, to study him, to take in his peaceful face, his well-defined abs, the bulge in his boxers, his…

 

Wait. What?

 

Your eyes cast down again at Jean’s blue boxers, you felt kind of perverted, like you shouldn’t be looking, but there was no denying it… Jean was hard. Jean was asleep, dreaming and had called out your name in his sleep. He was dreaming about you and he’d gotten hard. And just… Jean was hard. 

 

So, he obviously did want to do that kind of stuff with you then, so… why was he rejecting your advances. 

 

You were kind of tempted to awaken Jean by stroking him, but Jean was asleep and considering you’d never gotten that far, you didn’t feel comfortable enough touching him that way without him giving you express permission. So you settled for leaning in and pressing your lips to his, just gently. He still didn’t stir, you gave him another kiss, no joy. You tried again, with a longer one this time and his eye lids fluttered and he responded to the kiss. 

 

He yawned when you pulled away. “Hey.” Another yawn. “You’re home? I guess I fell asleep. I was just dreaming about…” Jean’s eyes fully snapped open as some realization seemed to cross his face and he looked down, cursed under his breath when he noticed himself still fully hard and looked back up at you. “Uh…” 

 

You simply chucked at him. “I’m guessing it was a nice dream?” 

 

Jean was quiet for a moment, before he cleared his throat and nodded. “Uh, yeah, you could say that.” His cheeks were lightly flushed and you couldn’t help but be bemused at cocky Jean being slightly embarrassed. “I, uh…” 

 

“So…” You bit down one your lip. “Do you… do you want a hand dealing with that?” 

 

He didn’t say anything and your stomach sank at his silence. Why? Why didn’t he want to be intimate with you? He opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off before he could actually form the words that were threatening to come out.

 

“What’s wrong? And you not attracted to me?” You swallowed. “I… I think I’ve made it clear to you that I want to be intimate with you but you don’t seem to… is there something wrong with me?”

 

“No!” Jean shook his head defiantly, sitting up on the bed. “God, no! ____, you know I think you’re beautiful and trust me, it’s been a struggle to reject your advances, it’s just…” Jean sighed. “I’m… I’m kind of worried that I’m not going to be good enough for you, or make you feel good.” He groaned. “I just… don’t want to fuck it up and make you go off me.” 

 

That was… that was why he’d been rejecting your advances? Was he serious right now? You found it adorable, but you also wanted to hit him because that was just so dumb, so ridiculous. “You’re an idiot, I mean, you’re my idiot, but you’re still an idiot. I care about you a lot, you know that and if… you weren’t making me feel good, which seriously, I doubt would actually happen, I would tell you.” You shook your head. “And it wouldn’t make me go off you, we’d just talk it out and figure out another route to go down, you know?” 

 

Jean didn’t say anything, he just shrugged. 

 

“Jean, come on.” You leant in and pressed your lips to his. It took him a second, but he responded to you and allowed you to deepen the kiss. He also let you nudge him so he was lying back on the bed and you could climb into his lap. He was still hard and you were oh so turned on and you couldn’t see why he wouldn’t help you take care of it, not now that you’d just kind of somewhat spoken about it, you pulled away from him, pressing your lips to his ear and whispered. “You sure you don’t want a hand dealing with that.” You ground your hips, rubbing against him.

 

Jean groaned. “Fuck it. Yes.” You ground against him and he growled. “I don’t want your hand, I want your mouth.” 

 

Well… damn. You were glad that Jean had loosened up. “I can do that…” You purred, climbing away from him. He shifted himself so he was sitting, leaning up against the headboard and you positioned yourself so you were between his legs. Your hands reached out and he bit down on his lip, watching you, studying you as you tugged his boxers down his legs. His cock sprang up and you took a moment to study it, you’d never seen it after all, before you licked your palm and wrapped your hand around it stroking it a few times before you leant in to take the head in your mouth.

 

Jean groaned at the feeling of your mouth wrapped around him. “Fuck, ____.” He grunted as you ran your tongue across his head, his hips bucking up to your mouth. You started a steady rhythm, using your mouth as far down his dick as you could get, your hand working on the parts you just couldn’t reach, working in tandem together, pre-come dripping onto your tongue. You were surprised that you weren’t disgusted by the taste. One of Jean’s hands came out to tangle in your hair, grabbing a handful and gripping onto it. You leant onto his legs, to stop him from bucking up and choking you as you continued to lavish attention with both your hand and mouth, from the way you were leaning against him, you could use the hand that wasn’t working his shaft to cup his balls. “Fuck it.” He cursed again.

 

You pulled away and looked up at him, making sure his eyes were on you as you ran your tongue across his head. “You like that?” 

 

“Fuck yes.” He groaned.

 

“You’re not close are you?” You teased, lapping again. 

 

“Not… not yet…” He gasped out.

 

“Good.” You replied, pausing to take him back into your mouth, bobbing your head on his shaft as you watched to make sure his eyes were on you. “Because I want you to fuck me. Do you want to fuck me, Jean?” 

 

“Fuck.” Jean groaned.

 

“Yes.” You let go of his shaft and standing up off the bed. “That’s what I’m asking you Jean, do you want to fuck me?” Your hands found the buttons of the shirt you’d worn to work and you began to unbutton them, slowly, one at a time. 

 

“Obviously I want to fuck you.” Jean retorted, eyes on you as you exposed more flesh to him, eventually letting your shirt drop to the floor. You unbuttoned your skirt, letting that follow, just leaving you in your underwear. “And I want you to take that off.” 

 

You chuckled, loving the way Jean’s eyes were drinking in your body. “You want me to come ride you, Jean?” You teased, unclasping your bra and allowing that to join the pile of clothes on the floor. “You want to feel yourself inside me?” Your fingers slipped into your underwear, pushing it down your legs and fully exposing yourself to him. 

 

“Fuck.” Jean moaned out, one hand gripping himself. 

 

“You have a filthy mouth, Kirschtein.” You teased, climbing back onto the bed. Positioning yourself above him. Before you had a chance to sink down on him however, Jean’s hands reached out and grabbed your hips, slamming up into you. “Fuuuuck!” You gasped out, as a mix of pain and pleasure took over your body. He had enough sense not to move for a minute to let you adjust to his size, to let you decide when you wanted to move your hips and then he started to thrust again, your hips working together. Jean’s mouth leaving sloppy open mouthed kisses against your chest, before taking one nipple into his mouth, biting down on it gently. Jean felt amazing buried inside you and you had no idea why he’d been so apprehensive, because he definitely knew how to work his hips. 

 

“___.” He groaned. “Move your hips faster.” You obeyed his instruction, moving your hips faster, riding your stallion as he thrust harder up into you. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good.” He grunted out, gripping tightly onto your hips and basically ramming himself up into you. “Yeah, so fucking good and so fucking mine.” He purred, leaning up to mash his lips onto yours, to all but shove his tongue into your mouth. You continued to work your hips, but it was getting harder to keep up, your body was burning. 

 

“Jean.” You breathed and without you needing to instruct him, he flipped you over so you were on your back, he swiftly entered you again, pressed one thumb against your clit, stroking in hard circles as he rammed into you. You could tell he was close because his thrusts were so desperate. The burning feeling in the pit of your stomach was getting more intense and you knew that with Jean slamming into you and the pressure on your clit you weren’t going to last much longer, you worked your hips with his, desperate for release. You gasped out his name as your body began to convulse, your walls tightening around him. 

 

He continued to thrust into you, working you through your orgasm, your walls tightening around him and it didn’t take him long for him to join you, for your name to fall from his lips like a prayer before he collapsed on top of you, panting and gasping for air.

 

The pair of you lay there for a while without saying anything, him snuggled into your breasts as you played with his hair, the pair of you trying to get air back into your lungs. It was Jean who cut through the silence in the end. “Well?” He said.

 

“Well what?” You replied, looking down at your boyfriend confused. 

 

“Did you go off me?” He asked, smirking at you like he already knew the answer. 

 

You chuckled softly. “Absolutely not.”


End file.
